


Renovation Rumble

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Fluff and Humor, J2 Reverse Bang, M/M, Top Jensen, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: For the J2 Reverse Bang:How hard could it be to renovate a house? Somewhere between trips to the hardware store and the emergency room, they got offered all the guidance they could ever need – if they allowed a network to film their progress for a TV show. What could possibly go wrong?





	Renovation Rumble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art for 'Renovation Rumble'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655821) by [stormbrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite). 



**Title:** Renovation Rumble

 **Artist:** [stormbrite](https://stormbrite.livejournal.com/)

 **Author:** [storyspinner70](https://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/)

 **Other Pairing(if applicable):** n/a

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Warnings/Spoilers:** Some language, excessive silliness

 

 **Summary:** How hard could it be to renovate a house? Somewhere between trips to the hardware store and the emergency room, they got offered all the guidance they could ever need – if they allowed a network to film their progress for a TV show. What could possibly go wrong?

 **Art:** [Live Journal](https://stormbrite.livejournal.com/31835.html) | [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655821)

 **Story:** [Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12657753)

 **AN:** This was an amazing prompt by an amazing artist - stormbrite, and I can only hope I've done her idea some sort of justice! I loved it and loved writing my story. I laughed and laughed just imaging them trying to renovate their home. Also, thanks to my amazing editor to takes my trash and turns it into something much better. :D 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152910733@N05/26480668759/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 **Renovation Rumble**

“No.”

“No? What exactly do you mean by “no”?”

“Negative of yes. Nyet. Non. Nie. Nope. Nuh-uh. Not going to happen.”

“You said I got to pick the tile for the kitchen. There is no “no” here. I picked the tile and now you pick the countertops that go with it.”

“I picked the countertops already and they do not match that abomination you call tile.”

“Are we on a telenovela suddenly and I didn’t realize it?”

“Excuse me?”

“What’s with all the drama? It’s nice tile!”

“It’s yellow. Nothing good ever came in yellow!”

“Scrambled eggs are yellow. Lemons are yellow. Banana peels are yellow. Rubber duckies are yellow. Know what’s not yellow?”

“What?”

“The tile I just showed you!”

“It’s the one you pointed out.”

“No, it’s not! I pointed out the one beside it. The terracotta.”

“Oh.”

“Oh,” Jared mocked. “I’ll give you some time to look at the _actual_ tile I showed you.”

“Hardy har...” Jensen paused, “...har.”

“Your sarcasm is noted.” 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152910733@N05/26480664959/in/dateposted-public/)

“Jen? I, uh, I’ve gotta run out for a bit.”

“What? We’re in the middle of pulling this floor up. Where could you possibly be go- Is that blood? What happened, Jared?”

“Oh, nothing big don’t worry about it. I’m gonna just run out for some band-aids. I’ll be back...oww!”

Jensen cradled Jared’s hand in his and then took a deep breath. “Go to the urgent care, Jared. That looks like it might need stitches.”

“Okay,” Jared agreed meekly.

“Do you want me to come with?”

“Yes? I’m not sure I can shift gears like this.”

“Then why were you...” Jensen paused for another deep breath. “Okay. Okay. Let me grab my shoes and wallet and I’ll meet you at the car.” 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152910733@N05/26480664959/in/dateposted-public/)

“Just think of it, Jen. Sitting in our window seat in the living room at our new wonderful bay window watching the stars.”

“You can’t see the stars from that window.”

“Jen.”

“Jared.”

“I want this bay window.”

“Do you remember when we started this _little_ project? We were going to _freshen up_ the house, not rebuild it from the ground up.”

“I don’t remember that conversation.”

“I’m sure. I’m also sure that I’m not Bob Vila. Do you have any idea what is involved in adding a bay window to a house, Jared?”

“You cut a hole, do some framing and put the new window in. I have done some carpentry before, you know.”

“Building birdhouses with your dad doesn’t count.” Jensen paused. “Stop looking so scandalized. I know you helped build a porch, too.” Jared sputtered. “Besides, do you know how much that will add to our budget? I didn’t want to spend all our savings and half my future earnings as well!”

Jared let his mouth droop and widened his eyes.

“No. Don’t even think those eyes are going to do shit for you this time...”

Jared cranked up the puppy dog eyes one more notch. Jensen made a wounded sound and plunked the basket he’d filled with fasteners and paint swatches on the floor at Jared’s feet then turned and walked away. Jared propped his hands on his hips and laughed softly, shaking his head.

“Excuse me, sir, do you have a few moments? I have a proposition for you.”

Jared whirled around, his eyes scanning the man in front of him. “Do I know you?”

“Not yet, but I hope that will change very soon.”

“Is this a sex thing? Because I can tell you right now, I’m very happy with my husband and have no desire to cheat.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Jared stared at the man expectantly. The man stared back.

“I assure you, it is not a “sex thing”, as you put it,” he said finally.

“Well, you’ll excuse me for assuming, what with the whole stranger danger vibe you’ve got going on. And honestly, who uses the word proposition in day to day conversation anyway? You sound like a cartoon villain.”

The stranger gaped for a second then cleared his throat. “Perhaps I should start again.”

“Perhaps. Maybe a bit less _free candy in a windowless van_ this time, huh?”

“Hello, sir, I noticed you and your…” The man paused.

“Husband...” Jared supplied.

“...husband,” he continued. “And I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.”

“Couldn’t help it, huh?”

“It _is_ a public place, you know. Anyway. The prop- I have an offer for you and your husband. I work for an up and coming remodeling show. We will supply you with professional guidance and pay for the remainder of your remodel.”

Jared narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch. You still have to do the work. We’ll just give you professional guidance on everything you’re doing and pay for materials.”

“And?”

“Well, we would want to film the two of you.”

“Is this a sex thing? Because no one sees my boy naked but me.” A low and very unhappy voice came from behind them.

Jared started laughing as the man turned an alarming shade of red. “It’s not a sex thing, Jen.” Jared soothed. “He wants to help us with our remodel for some TV show.”

Jensen stopped glaring at the stranger in front of him and looked at Jared for a moment for confirmation, then nodded. “What do we get out of it?”

“The remainder of your expenses paid and professional guidance from here on out for all your projects.”

Jensen swung his gaze back to the stranger. “What’s your name?”

“P-Paul.”

“Well, P-Paul. I’m Jensen and this is Jared. We’ll need to see a contract and we’ll have to run it past our lawyer and our agents.”

“Agents? Are you famous?”

“You didn’t recognize either of us. How famous do _you_ think we are?”

“Well, I don’t watch a lot of...” Paul trailed off awkwardly.

“You work for a TV show and you don’t watch a lot of TV? Is that what you were going to say?”

Paul just cleared his throat and soldiered on. “I have the standard contracts in my car. If you’ll follow me, I’ll be happy to get you a couple copies.” Jared went to the nearest sales desk and asked if they would watch their basket for a few moments and they walked out into the parking lot.

“Huh,” Jensen commented. “I was kind of expecting a windowless van or something.”

“Right? That’s what I said!”

Paul turned an alarming shade of red yet again and silently handed them each a contract.

“Thanks, P-Paul. We’ll get these to our people today. You’ll probably hear from us in the next couple of days.”

“Excellent. Just give me a call, my number’s on the...”

“Right. Got it. Thanks.” Jensen strode back toward the store.

“You were kind of a dick to P-Paul.”

“Whatever. I don’t appreciate coming back to someone propositioning my husband.”

“That’s exactly the word he used too!”

“What? Who uses that in normal conversation?”

“Creeps, that’s who. Although to be fair, you did just use it, so...”

“Shut up. Bitch.”

“Oh, _no_.”

“What?”

“This is not Supernatural and I am not Sam Winchester.”

“Funny. You didn’t have a problem with it Tuesday night.”

“I thought we weren’t going to talk about that.”

“I didn’t agree to that.”

“Well, I did. For both of us.”

“I don’t think it works that way.”

“It does now.”

“Hmph.” 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152910733@N05/26480664959/in/dateposted-public/)

“Jensen.”

“Hmm.”

“You awake?”

“I am now. You okay? What’s going on?”

“Proposition. Wasn’t that the movie with Demi Moore and that old guy?”

“What? Wait. I need to wake up a little bit. I thought you were asking me about some old ass movie at...” Jensen checked his phone, “...three in the morning. That can’t be true.”

“I can’t fall asleep because I keep thinking about it.”

Jensen grumbled under his breath then sighed. “Okay, so what now? Demi Moore and an old guy. And something to do with a proposition.”

“Yeah. Wait! It was Jack Nicholson!”

“What? No, it wasn’t.”

“Sure it was. They did that movie, you know, where he paid her like a billion dollars to sleep with him. Remember?”

“No, it’s not. I can’t believe you don’t know what movie that is.”

“What? Why?”

“It was _A Few Good Men_ , Jared!”

“Oh, riiight. I knew that.”

“Right.”

“Oh, I know! It was Michael Douglas!”

“No, it wasn’t. That was the movie where she accused him of sexually harassing her because he wouldn’t sleep with her or something.”

“Oh.” Jared sounded legitimately sad about being wrong. “I forgot about that one. As a side note, she’s been in a lot of movies with old guys, hasn’t she?”

Jensen flopped over and face planted into his pillow, pulling the edges tight around his head.

“Wait! I remember! It was that cowboy dude!”

Jensen just forced his face further into his pillow with a whimper.

“Hmm. No, it was a movie about horses. And my mom used to talk about how hot he was to annoy my dad. Dammit. What was his name...Got it! It was Robert Redford! And that guy from that zombie movie, remember? What was….Woody something or the other! Right, right...and it was...I remember! Indecent...” Jared paused. “Proposal. Oh.”

“So, you woke me up at the ass crack of dawn to talk about a movie that didn’t have _anything_ to do with propositions?”

“Well, technically, it was about a proposition. They just called it a proposal. Probably sounded better for the title. I bet they say proposition in the actual dialog though.”

Jensen groaned into his pillow.

“Jensen? What are you doing? Are you trying to smother yourself?”

“It’s either you or me sweetheart, and I’m trying to do the right thing here.”

“That’s sweet. Try to die quietly, if you don’t mind. I need some sleep.”

Jensen growled and Jared yelped when he was shoved bodily out of the bed.

“Well that was just rude,” Jared laughed, climbing back into bed, wrapping around Jensen like an octopus or a…

“Soul sucking incubus,” Jensen hissed.

“You’re so grouchy in the morning, baby. It’s cute.”

“I swear to god, Jared, if you say one more word, I’m going to...” Jensen paused to see if Jared would respond, just waiting for another reason to push him out of bed, but Jared’s only response was a soft snore.

Jensen contemplated staggering downstairs for alcohol or a raging primal scream but didn’t have the energy. Blowing Jared’s hair out of his face, Jensen turned his head and sulked back into sleep. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152910733@N05/26480664959/in/dateposted-public/)

“Okay, Paul, we got the okay. I’ll email the completed contracts. The lawyer added some security clauses and we’ll need everyone on your crew to sign NDAs. Nothing unusual.” Paul indicated that was fine. “Great. So when are we doing this? We put a halt to our projects for now, but I’d like to have a whole floor in the kitchen sometime soon.” Jared paused. “Awesome. See you Wednesday then. It’s a gated community, you’ll have to come through the back service gate. Send me the names of everyone on the crew, and I’ll make sure you’re clear to enter. Okay Paul, you too. Yep, see you then.”

“Everything ready to go?”

“Yep, they’ll be out here Wednesday. Their expert will walk around everything and talk about our plans to finish and make suggestions for our overall plans. As we start projects, they’ll get the materials we need and walk us through everything we’re doing to make sure we don’t destroy something.”

“So we have nothing to do today?”

“Huh. I guess not.”

“Store run?”

“Went two days ago, remember?”

“Oh, yeah.” Jensen was quiet for a moment. “It’s a little strange to not be busy for once.”

“Yeah, I feel a little weird without a tool in my hand.”

Jared squawked as Jensen dragged him down into Jensen’s lap. “I’ve got a tool you can put in your hand.”

“That was not smooth, Jackles.”

“Bitch I’m silky smooth.”

“That is 100% false. In _all_ senses of the word.”

“Liar.”

“Stop that. I’m trying to ignore you over here.”

Jensen shook Jared gently from side to side. “You can’t ignore me, sweetheart.”

“Well, not when you do that thing with your voice, I can’t.”

Jensen grinned, triumphant. “Come on, sweetheart. Get naked for me. We’re not going to have a lot of alone time once this whole thing starts, you know.”

Jared cupped Jensen’s face in his hands, serious for a moment. “It’ll be okay, won’t it Jensen?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

“I haven’t been on screen since Supernatural. I – I don’t know how it’s going to feel, you know?”

“I know, baby. It’s going to be weird for me not directing, I can tell you that. But this is entirely different. It’s _reality TV_ , for god’s sake. Plus, we’re making our home beautiful. I want this to be all _ours_. A place we can come when things get bad. A place we can laugh and love when things are good.” Jensen grinned and shuffled Jared on his lap again.

“You act like a hardass but you’re such a sap, Jackles.”

“Just with you, sweetheart. And no one else needs to know a damn thing about it.”

Jared laughed, the shadows that had plagued him through most of Supernatural nowhere in sight for a long time now. “I don’t see you getting me naked, Stack. What’s the holdup?”

“Why you little...”

Jared screamed with laughter as Jensen dumped him off his lap and pounced on him, attempting to remove his shirt with just his teeth, growling all the time.

“Down, Rover, down! Sit! Heel! Ahhh!”

It might have taken longer than he wanted, but Jared was naked at the end of it, and that’s all that counted. Sometimes, slow and steady really do win the race. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152910733@N05/26480664959/in/dateposted-public/)

Paul and the crew showed up bright and early Wednesday just as planned. The expert walked around every inch of the house, even rooms they weren’t remodeling, and offered praise and suggestions for every space. When he asked about their level of expertise, Jensen was quick to respond.

“I used to work construction and I’ve done some carpentry, but I’m far from professional level. This guy,” Jensen jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Jared, “has built a ton of birdhouses.”

Jensen lurched forward when Jared kicked him in the back of the knee. “I know the basics, and I’ve done a lot more than just birdhouses, but not anywhere near what even Jensen knows.”

Randy, the professional just laughed. “Don’t worry about it. You’d be surprised the number of people that try to remodel their homes that haven’t even built a birdhouse! Y’all are ahead of the game.”

Once the camera crew finished blocking off the places they’d be filming and planning lighting and camera angles, everyone shook hands and left for the day. They’d be back tomorrow to start the fun.

Looking around at all the equipment the crew left behind, Jensen was starting to doubt their decision.

Jared, on the other hand, was alternately excited and terrified. Just any other normal day in the business. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152910733@N05/26480664959/in/dateposted-public/)

“He said 45°.”

“No, he didn’t. He clearly said 90°.”

“What? No. Why would it be 90°? That would just be a box.”

“That’s the pattern we settled on.”

“No, it’s not. Why would we settle on plain boxes?”

“Are you kidding me right now?”

“Me? How about you stand right there, _Jackles_ , and I’ll show you the freaking picture in the book.”

“I’ve seen the book, _Jarpad_. When we picked the pattern!”

“I didn’t know nicknames could sound so hateful,” the unit director whispered gleefully to Paul.

“See this picture? Those are not 90° angles!”

“That’s not the pattern we agreed on.”

“Of course it is.”

“No, it’s not! We clearly picked this...” Jensen grabbed the book out of Jared’s hands and flipped back a few pages “...pattern right here!”

“I said I’d rather spontaneously grow a uterus and have your children in a tent in the arctic without so much as a Tylenol than look at that every day. Do you not listen to a word I say?”

“It’s hard to hear real words among all the drama sometimes! Of course I don’t listen to everything you say!”

“Jensen Ackles, you are a pig-headed control freak and if I didn’t have a drill in my hand right now, I’d punch you in the mouth!”

“Bring it on, Sasquatch. Don’t think that just because you’re taller than me that you can take me! I’ll kick your ass for even _trying_!”

In his excitement, the unit director was a little louder than he planned on being. “This is perfect! Just what we envisioned! Part _This Old House_ and part _Jerry Springer_! Our ratings are gonna go through the roof!” His teeth clacked together when Jared and Jensen violently and simultaneously turned toward him. “Gonna go...over there and set up for the next shots. Now. Alone. Away from...here.”

Jensen turned around and punched a hole in the wall behind him. Leaning his forehead against the same wall, he muttered. “I knew this was going to suck.”

“Jensen...”

“I don’t want to hear it. We were going to tear down this wall anyway.”

“Uh, not that one.”

“Well, we are now.”

“Let me see your hand, asshole. Can you move your fingers?”

“I don’t know,” Jensen almost whined. “It hurts.”

“You say that every time, but you keep on punching walls.”

“It’s better than punching good for nothing unit directors,” Jensen raised his voice at the end. “I’m too pretty for jail.”

“I know, baby. Orange is so not your color.”

“What? Any color is my color.”

“My mistake. You’re totally right.”

“Are you humoring me?”

“I am.”

“Then humor me after you get me about eight painkillers, would you?”

“You can only take two, and those are for headaches, Jensen, not for possibly broken fingers.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Really?”

“Ye-ahhhhh. Don’t do that!”

“I just tried to close your fist, Jensen. You know what this means, right?”

Jensen sighed. “Urgent Care?”

“Urgent Care,” Jared confirmed.

“Load up, we’re heading to the clinic, guys!” Paul barked. “Thomas, stay and clean up here. We’re done for the day and who knows how long. Just grab a cab home when you’re done.”

If Jared drove a little faster than normal and did his best to lose the camera van following them, that was no one’s business but his own. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152910733@N05/26480664959/in/dateposted-public/)

“Get me Jared Padalecki’s file, Jeanette.”

Jensen laughed and Jared huffed in offense. “Not this time, thank you very much. Jensen was punching walls again.”

“Correction, Jeanette, grab Jensen Ackles’ folder.” Roberta shook her head as she looked them over. “You do realize the two of you are almost single-handedly keeping us in business these last few months, right?”

“Zip it Roberta, or we’ll start going to the one over on Bethany Street.”

“Hah! Good luck!”

“Oh, uh, Roberta, there’s a camera crew that’s been following us around. It’s fine with us if they send one camera guy, but I don’t know your policies on stuff like this, so…handle it however you usually do.”

“Well, we don’t usually have patients with their own camera crews, Dimples, but as long as they stay out of the way of the doctor it should be okay. But if he says scram, they better pack up and get out of here. And make sure they only film you all and no one else.”

“You got it, Roberta. I’ll make sure they know.”

“Y’all are something else, boy. I’d give anything to see the rest of your lives.”

“Well if they’re stupid enough to put us back on TV I’ll be sure to let you know where to watch.” 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152910733@N05/26480664959/in/dateposted-public/)

An hour later, Jensen was napping on the couch and Jared was wandering aimlessly through the near wreckage of their house. Dusk was falling, and Jared watched it slip over their backyard.

“You alright, sweetheart?” Jensen’s voice was gritty with sleep and pain, but his hand was warm as he slid it around Jared’s stomach.

“I miss our dogs.”

“I know you do.”

“I miss our floor.”

“I know you do.”

“I miss us.”

“We’re still here.”

“Are we?”

“Yep. Always have been and always will be.”

“I hate this stupid show.”

“I do too, baby.”

“We were stupid for agreeing to this.”

“Eh, it’s not _all_ bad.”

“It _was_ brilliant to put the bay window in our bedroom, though.”

Jensen started swaying with Jared, whispering in his ear.

 

_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_I'm gonna give you my heart_

_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_'Cause you light up the path_

([Sky Full of Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zp7NtW_hKJI))

 

“I thought you hated Coldplay.”

“Shh. Come on, sweetheart. I’m on pain meds and I want to snuggle.” 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152910733@N05/26480664959/in/dateposted-public/)

It took six months to finish the renovations to their house. It probably would have taken more, but Jared and Jensen were determined to see their new beautiful home and get their life back.

The last day of construction, the film crew sent Jared and Jensen out for the day and forbade them from coming back before at least six o’clock. At a loss, they went and played with the dogs, letting them and the kennel know they’d be back the next day to bring them home. They ate out breakfast and lunch and planned on takeout for dinner.

They had a good idea that the crew was cleaning up some of the debris and other trash, and for that they were grateful, but they also knew they still had a long way to go once they got home. They didn’t mind. It had been almost a year since they had their house whole, and they’d seriously misjudged how different a reality show really was from doing scripted TV.

It was, of course, a lot more personal, but at times it felt downright violating. Especially when they’d started work in their bedroom and Jared and Jensen had lost track of time. Members of the camera crews staring slack-jawed at Jared riding Jensen early one morning had led to a lot of screaming and a host of new rules.

Jensen hadn’t gotten laid for almost a month after that.

They were halfway through a matinee when Paul had texted them they were allowed to come back home anytime. They didn’t even stick around for the rest of the movie.

The sun was riding low in the sky when they pulled up to their house. As they’d expected, the dumpster out front was gone, and their yard was immaculate. The crisp new coat of paint on the outside of their house sparkled in the darkening sun.

Jensen stopped in the middle of the foyer, shock rooting him to the slick new tile in the entryway. Jared had covered his mouth, stifling his own surprise. The house was beautiful. All their furniture was in place and the floors shone in the soft light of their new fixtures.

“Welcome home.”

“It’s...You all didn’t have to do this. We would have finished the cleaning and moved everything back.”

“We couldn’t leave the job unfinished, now could we?” Randy smiled as he watched Jared and Jensen wander around their rooms.

They’d see everything as it was done, of course, had actually done it all themselves. But there was something different about seeing it in the soft light of their own lamps instead of harsh floodlights and special drop cloths that reflected everything just so.

“It’s beautiful.” Jared barely noticed someone filming their reaction. His home and life were back steady and true.

“Check out your bedroom, guys. Then we’ll get out of your hair.”

The only light in the room was the bedside lamps and the brilliant sunset outside their window. New overstuffed chairs filled the expanded space of their bedroom and the new fireplace stone shone. Thick soft covers draped across their bed for those unexpected chilly Austin nights. On the deeply padded bay window seat, a rich tray boasted champagne and a selection of fruit and sweets.

Jared handed Jensen a flute, and they stood in front of their bay window and watched the sun sink lower for a few minutes.

“It’s beautiful,” Jared breathed, staring at Jensen, TV crew forgotten.

“You are, sweetheart.”

“Such a sap.”

“Maybe. But no one knows it but you.”

The cameraman gave Paul a big thumbs up. The picture of them silhouetted and kissing against the sunset could have turned out horribly, but was the perfect closing shot. Their ratings were going to be amazing. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152910733@N05/26480664959/in/dateposted-public/)

“Alright. It’s time, so keep it down!”

It had taken about six months for the first show to air. Their segments had apparently been so humorous their remodel was getting a four show arc. Paul and the network had even allowed Jensen to see some of the editing and other post-production.

It had been a little nerve-wracking waiting for the news about whether their episodes were going to air, and more than once Jared had kind of hoped they wouldn’t. But the network put the show in their rotation and a few months later, Jared and Jensen were hosting most of their friends and family for a viewing party.

“Shhhhh!”

Jared was nervous and clutched at Jensen beside him. Jensen tried to soothe him, but he wasn’t doing much better himself.

As soon as Jensen’s gorgeous face popped up staring straight at the camera everyone was paying rapt attention.

“ _I swear I’m going to kill Jared if he doesn’t manage it himself first.”_

Jared huffed and elbowed Jensen as everyone else laughed. Jensen just grinned and leaned over to kiss Jared. “It’s gonna be great, sweetheart. You’ll see.”

In that moment, Jared thought maybe he was right.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for 'Renovation Rumble'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655821) by [stormbrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite)




End file.
